lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Adena Flint
Adena Adeline Flint is a Brotherhood member in the Lovelyverse universe. She is a motherly figure with a kick ass attitude. Appearance: Adeline is a arabian/persian woman with tan skin, Black hair and Topaz eyes. She prefers to wear no or very little make up and prefers natural beauty. She often wears White robes or clothes, Her robes mostly indoors or during prayers. Personality: Adeline is a sweet, caring and patient woman. She is often seen as the mother figure in the brotherhood and is friendly to everyone she meets. She is loyal and will never tell anyone your secrects. Adeline has a dark side to her however, She hates humans with a passion and is determined to see them whiped off the face of the earth. Biography: Early life: Adena was born in Queens, New york. She and her family lived a happy peaceful life there until there was a gas explosion in the kitchen. Much to the shock of her parents and older brother Adena absorbed the flames and energy around her and saved her family. Scared of the power she held, and fearful that Allah had sent them a devil child, her parents drove her to time square and abandond her in the middle of the square. She wandered the streets for Days before Charles found her. X-men: Charles took her to the school were she grew up rather uneventfully, She was a good student and graduated top of her class. She briefly joined the X-men for a year until she was asked by Charles to reconcile with her parents. She tried to do that, but only met more scorn and hatred from them. That opened her eyes on how humans view mutants and she left the school. She lived on the streets for a year until she got cornered by the FOH. Victor Creed saved her that day and she joined him and Magneto in the Brotherhood. Brotherhood: Adena is now an official senior member of the Brotherhood and has led quite a few missions. She met Simon Boyce when he came to the base severly injured on the 5th of December. The two of them started a physical relationship quickly, altough both imediatley felt a mutial attraction to one another. Adena quickly became pregnant and discovered this thanks to Victor and his sense of smell. She is now mentally preparing herself for the hardships and trials of motherhood and married life. For she is engaged to Simon. Powers and Abilities: Energy Absorption: The user can absorb energy into their body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. User is able to absorb energies that the user comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. She can: *Absorb energy from a person's body. *Absorb energy from electronic devices. *Absorb energy from the environment (ex: electrons). *Absorb energy attacks. *Energy Blasts: channel absorbed energy into a projectile attack. *Energized Body: channel absorbed energy and covert it into physical enhancements. *Enhanced Durability: channel absorbed energy into durability. *Enhanced Regeneration: channel absorbed energy into self-healing. *Enhanced Stamina: channel absorbed energy into stamina. *Enhanced Strength: channel absorbed energy into strength. Limitations: *Overuse: Using more power than stored may exhaust the user after expending too much energy *Under Loading: The user may not be in a position to absorb power for some time, causing them to deplete their power supply. Attackers who know of the superpower may hide or wait until the absorber has little or no power and take them to a secure location when they are weakened. Weapons: *'Bow and Arrows, arrows are equiped with several kinds of heads, like explosives etc.' *'A pair of curved knives' Trivia: *She is currently Pregnant with her first child. *Adeline is often called Godess by Simon. *She is the only person on the planet that can scare both Sabretooth and Black King. *She is a health nut and eats fruits and drinks milk every morning. Male celebrity jared leto hairstyle 1.jpg|Simon her Hubby to be. Simon.jpg|Simon Boyce Rae teenager.jpg|Her Youngest daughter Rae as a teenager. Rae child.jpg|Rae as a child Johnathan Teenager.jpg|Her Youngest son Johnathan as a teenager. Johnathan child.jpg|Johnathan as a child. Byron child.jpg|Her first child Byron, her oldest Son. Byron adult-teenager.jpg|Byron as a teenager/Adult Atiya teenager.jpg|Her second child and oldest daughter Atiya, as a teenager Atiya child.jpg|Atiya as a child Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-21031882-900-1230.jpg|Adeline in praying robes Tamina talk.jpg|Adeline on her wedding day Prince-of-persia13.jpg|Adeline Persia-20090510-arterton-tamina.jpg|Convincing Byron not to go and see Emily LeBeau 28326326 tamina sly amile.jpg|You have got to be kidding me right?-Adeline looking at Simon Adeline.jpg|Adeline's headshot Category:Character Category:Brotherhood